CORE C: LONGEVITY AND HEALTHSPAN - PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core C will develop new approaches and provide a range of functional assays that are highly relevant to studies of aging and healthspan in invertebrate model organisms, with a primary focus on Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Caenorhabditis elegans, and Drosophila melanogaster. We will make readily available methods, tools, and expertise for analyzing longevity and healthspan in the common invertebrate model organisms used for aging-related studies. This includes extensive measures for determining longevity and healthspan in budding yeast, Caenorhabditis elegans, and Drosophila melanogaster. We will develop and implement novel, microfluidic approaches to quantify age-related parameters, including lifespan, healthspan, reproduction, gene expression, and protein localization in both budding yeast and C. elegans. Cutting-edge stereolithographic 3D printing technology will be used to develop and disseminate the first 3D printable microfluidic device for aging- related studies. These resources will allow investigators to more rapidly and efficiently assess effects of genetic, pharmacologic, and environmental interventions on key parameters of healthspan and physiology in order to accelerate the understanding of their effects on organismal aging. These tools will be made broadly available to the research community in order to accelerate the use of Invertebrate models in geroscience discovery.